<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Family by RockiinRobynTweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014378">Little Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet'>RockiinRobynTweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charlastor Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Dancing, F/M, Family, Love, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's late but here is day 3- Cooking. Hope y'all like it. Also  their kids I just found them of twitter so those are the ones I used.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charlastor Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's late but here is day 3- Cooking. Hope y'all like it. Also  their kids I just found them of twitter so those are the ones I used.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day with Alastor's little family. Him, Charlie, and his twins Elizabeth and Alexander who were turning 7 today. Even though they fought a lot they would always make up in the end. </p><p>Alastor remembers the day the two were born. Elizabeth had come out first and they thought they were done. But the doctor found out there was a second one and then Alexander came out. A beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy. It was safe to say that it was the happiest day for Alastor and Charlie.</p><p>It being the twins 7th birthday Alastor had gotten off early to go home and celebrate. He was even gonna cook! The twins wouldn't admit it but they liked their dad’s cooking better then their mother’s. And so arriving home he was greeted with a hug from the twins. Alastor normally wouldn't let anyone touch him but that changed around Charlie and them.</p><p>After being greeted he dropped his stuff and happily exclaimed and rubbed his hands together. “Okay, who is ready to eat?” To which he got screams of glee. So Alastor led them to the kitchen with Charlie following and asked them what they wanted to eat.</p><p>“Now Elizibeth since you're older, you get to choose what to eat first. Now what would you like?” Alastor said while holding his daughter.</p><p>Elizabeth put her finger on her chin and thought. “Hmm can I have Gumbo?” </p><p>“Okay, how about you Alex?” Alastor then looked over to see Charlie holding his son. “Oh I know! Jambalaya!” Alexander said excitedly. </p><p>Alastor thought for a moment and put Elizabeth down. “Now those are two great options but they do need a lot of ingredients. So you have to choose one.” Charlie then put Alexander down so they could discuss.</p><p>“Well since I’m older, we should have gumbo.” </p><p>“No fair! You always get to choose things because you're older!”</p><p>“Well maybe you should've came out first. Oh wait you couldn't because you're lazy!” </p><p>Yelling then erupted in the room fighting over which meal to have. Charlie then got between them.</p><p>“Hey calm down. But Alex does have a point you always choose things for the both of you because you're older. So I think we should have Jambalaya. Okay?” She then softly smiled at Elizabeth. </p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth then crossed her arms and pouted. “Fine.” </p><p>“Perfect! Now before we start let’s put on some music!” </p><p>And so the house was filled with music and chatter while Alastor was mixing everything together. Allowing Elizabeth to pour the ingredients while Alexander would add the remaining ingredients last. After putting everything in the pot Alastor had to leave it simmer for 25 min.</p><p>After putting on the lid he grabbed Charlie’s hand and bowed. “May I have this dance my dear?” </p><p>Charlie giggled and nodded. The two were slow dancing for it was a slow song. Alastor held Charlie close. He was happy, he had everything he wanted, and wanted to stay in this moment of time forever. But if he did he wouldn't see his brown haired blue eyed little girl grow up and become 10x more beautiful then now just like her mother. And he wouldn't see his blonde hair with one brown and one blue eyed son grow up and become just as tall and handsome as his father. Even though he didn't want them to grow up he wanted them to see how far they would go in life. Even though the thought of them leaving him and Charlie upset him he was happy as long as they were together.</p><p>After dancing with Charlie he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and asked to dance with her while Charlie did the same with Alexander. Even though he loved the twins equally he would spend more time with Elizabeth for she was just like Alastor. Talkative, funny, Enthusiastic, and making people laugh, once could just fall in love with her voice. Heck she even smiled all the time like him. While Alexander was just like Charlie. Kind, lighthearted, Stubborn, and always able to cheer people up. The greatest part is that they both loved to sing and dance just like their parents. </p><p>And so while waiting for the dinner Alexander and Charlie were two stepping and she was teaching him the charleston. While Alastor and Elizabeth were just dancing, no certain moves they were just dancing. Near the end of the song Alastor picked up both of them and swug them around. And even sang with them for a bit. After that Charlie and Alastor danced once more while the twins observed them. Alastor was two stepping with her. Having her head lay on his chest. Both of their eyes closed, humming and swaying to the song. After the song ended the two starred at each other’s eyes. </p><p>“I love you Charlie.” Alastor then cupped her cheek. </p><p>“I love you to Al.” The two then kissed causing both of the kids to be disgusted and say "ew" only caused their parents to laugh. Then the timer went off meaning it was almost time for dinner. While Alastor stirred it one last time he held up Alexander to pour in the shrimp. </p><p>After they got done eating Charlie and Alastor both picked up the twins and tucked them in bed. </p><p>“Goodnight Elizabeth and Alexander. I hope you guys had a good birthday. I love both of you.” They then kissed their foreheads. As Alastor was about to walk out he heard a tiny voice. </p><p>“Wait daddy come back.” Elizabeth said. So Alastor sat on her bed to talk to her.</p><p>“Yes dollface?”</p><p>Elizabeth then jumped on Alastor to hug him to which he flinched but hugged the small girl back.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>